Singles Player
by StartingDays
Summary: Tezuka has been chosen to play doubles and his partner is Inui. The data man wants to prepare, yet the buchou already has his mind set. "You have to pay some sort of compentsation." AN: HAPPY BDAY INUI!


**Disclaimer: **I own this story...just not Prince of Tennis.  
**Title: **"Singles Player"  
**Story: **One Shot  
**Author: **sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating: **PG-13 (cough: forced yaoi)  
**Summary/FYI: **Tezuka has been chosen to play doubles and his partner is Inui. The data man wants to prepare, yet the buchou already has his mind set. BTW I do know that it was a last minute thing that Chitose would be playing, but spare me. I was merely making Tezuka know for the sake of my plot. Besides, I could see Tezuka assuming that he'd be playing against Chitose.  
**Pairing: **Inui Sadaharu X Tezuka Kunimitsu

* * *

"Teaming up with Tezuka will be..." Ryuzaki sensei stated slowly. The remaining four, who haven't already been given a placement against Shintenhouji merely stared at the couch in anticipation. Ryoma isn't good at playing doubles, Eiji had a hard time adjusting to a new partner, and Oishi was a base line player. So it was only probable for the remaining Seigaku member to be paired with the buchou. "Inui I'm counting on you! Doubles 1 Inui and Tezuka is a big gamble, but it's our last hope. I'll leave the rest to you guys." And with that the team was dismissed for the night.

Inui only glanced at the stoic man and gave a soft chuckle. His data only had himself prepared to play doubles with Kaidou, not Tezuka. Besides, Tezuka only played singles since he was more of a lone player anyway. If they were going to play together and have some shot of winning, Inui would need to recollect for the night.

The team dispersed in every which direction heading to their home. Inui arrived at his home, sitting at his desk, and staring down at his journal that was filled with Tezuka's data. There had to be some way that they could work together, and if anyone could find it, it would be Inui.

However, the proclaimed data man was distracted from his data daze when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting company, but he wasn't going to be too sidetracked. Hell, he was mumbling percentages as he made his way to the front door.

"Well, well. How unpredicted. _Rikutsu janai_," Inui mumbled, leaving the door open as he stared through the lens of his glasses at the impassive buchou before him.

"Inui," Tezuka began, with a gleam in his eyes, all the while keeping his expression deadpan. "About our doubles match tomorrow..." Inui cut him off.

"Don't worry. I'm working on it now," Inui said, pushing his glasses more firmly to the bridge of his nose, welcoming the buchou inside with his other hand. Tezuka's eyes seemed to narrow at Inui's statement, though the buchou walked inside, standing near the door.

"No. This match is mine against Chitose." Inui stared at the determinedly stubborn third year. Tezuka has been awaiting a match against Senri Chitose. "It'll be my _Muga no Kyouchi_ against his.

Inui arched an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you request a change?"

"It's not up for discussion. You'll step out of the doubles match." Tezuka wasn't requesting, but demanding.

"What do I get from this though?" Inui knew that he'd be collecting all the data that he wanted from watching Tezuka play this match, but why not pile it on? If he was giving up the opportunity to play, might as well get a little more out of it. Besides, chances are that he'd be collecting data on Tezuka whether he was playing or not.

Tezuka's expression slowly sunk to one more confused. "What do you mean?" In the blink of an eye, Inui was hovering over the taller third year. Tezuka glared at the male and took a step back. Despite the fact that Inui noticed Tezuka's retreat, he pushed Tezuka back against the door allowing the door to loudly slam closed. "Inui!"

"Well?"

"Move, Inui." The data man shook his hand, moving closer to hold the buchou on the door by his shoulders. "Let go," Tezuka jeered, losing his calm composition.

"You have to pay some sort of compensation. I'm not stepping aside for nothing." And with that being said, Inui pressed his lips in a rough, forceful kiss. Tezuka did make an effort to get free, but there was no where for him to go.

Tezuka's resistance was short last, as he was beginning to feel light headed. He legs felt like they would give in on him in any moment. Feeling said weakness, he raised his hands to press roughly against the others chest. "Stop…"

Inui grinned. "Mm, data," he muttered to himself, delicately swiping over his own lips. When Inui took a step back muttering to himself, Tezuka took the chance to swing the door open and leave the others home. Inui stood in the doorway, adjusting his glasses, and still grinning. "Tezuka," he called out to the buchou, who looked over his shoulder briefly. "Good luck in _your_ match tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: **I was a little nervous to make this pairing. Tezuka is so unemotional while Inui is...well data. And I did in fact try to keep them in character, yet it ended up a little short. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this fic. Ahem: Happy Birthday Inui Sadaharu.

Reviews are love.


End file.
